The Seven
by uhmpalindrome
Summary: Nobody knew it, but before Harry Potter was even a passing thought, there were seven children that could have changed everything. Different in almost every way, in the end they could have been the guiding lights for a war and beyond. Major AU. Rated M for language and mature themes. (First fanfic-please give it a try and review!)
1. Chapter 1: Their Stories

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

Please review!

A tall and spindly man leaned on the desk beside him, watching the full moon hang in the sky.

The night was quiet, and shadows shivered in the silence of the office the man stood in. He looked down at the manuscript in front of him, and carefully read over the names of the students that would be entering his school that year. _The seven_, he thought to himself. _The seven are coming._

(the7)

Severus Snape woke up in the dark to the sound of shattering glass and drunken shouting. His father had been drinking, to no one's surprise, but Severus tensed anyway. Sometimes, when Tobias drank, it was alright—his shouts just deteriorated into wet snores after a while. But at other times, like tonight—

"You're a useless bitch! It's all your fault, you freak! Trapping me with your voodoo curses—come here, you-!"

Severus jumped up from his cot on the floor and ran out to the dank living room. His father was towering over the cowering form of his mother.

"S-stop!" he cried out, recklessly. "Please!"

Tobias turned around, and Severus instantly knew that he had made a mistake. His father's small, beady eyes were full of hatred.

"Telling me to stop, boy?" he yelled. "Telling _me _to _stop_? You're just as bad, you devil spawn, you! Never wanted this bitch to spit you out, anyway! Waste of space!" Working himself into a frenzy, Tobias lumbered over and grabbed Severus by the neck. He began to shake him, hard enough that Severus accidentally bit his lip. He tasted something coppery and wet. Tobias threw Severus as hard as he could, and Severus landed on the hard floor with a foreboding crunch; however, he didn't dare move. Moving would just infuriate his father even more. Shivering, and trying to ignore the piercing pain in his leg, he lay there even as the sound of his father slapping his mother filled the air. Shaking, and trying not to cry, Severus prayed as hard for anything, anyone, to save him from his life at Spinner's End.

(the7)

Lily and Petunia Evans were sisters, and were complete opposites because of it. While Lily was extroverted and bright, with long red hair and deep emerald eyes, Petunia was quiet and unassuming; she was pale, pale blonde, and had eyes like the sky. At the moment, however, they were both-surprisingly-silent. Their parents were asleep, and the girls were sitting on the floor of their bedroom. That was nothing too unusual, except for the fact that they were both staring at the glowing ball of light floating in the air between them.

"Tuney," Lily breathed, "what is that? How did you do that?"

"I don't know," answered a flustered Petunia. "I was just wishing that we had a light, because it was so dark, but one small enough not to wake mum and dad."

"Is it-magic?" faltered Lily. She was in fact a very realistic little girl, but the idea of anything magical appealed to everyone.

"I-I don't know, Lily!" cried Petunia.

"Alright, alright, calm down," soothed Lily. "It can't be anything too bad, it's so pretty."

"It is that," said Petunia, feeling oddly proud. "See if you can change it." At her sister's command, Lily hesitantly placed a finger on the ball. It immediately turned blue.

"I did it!" said Lily, in delight. "I wanted it to turn blue and it did!"

"Weird," said Petunia. "What should we do with it?" After some discussion, the girls decided to put the orb into Petunia's desk drawer. No one would find it there. Feeling excited, and strangely giddy, both girls climbed into their respective beds, their eyes still wide with wonder.

"Good night, Tuney," said Lily, to which Petunia replied in kind. The next morning, when the Evans family was eating breakfast, Petunia and Lily exchanged glances and secret smiles. What a thing to happen! In the end, though, they didn't really figure out what the ball of light meant until a week later, until someone visited their house on Lily's 11th birthday.

(the7)

Remus Lupin was a quiet, shy boy of eleven years when the owl came in through his family's window.

"What's this then?" remarked his father. Opening the letter, his face turned solemn and he became very still.

"What is it John?" asked Hyacinth, Remus' mother.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts," answered John. "Remus has been accepted."

Hyacinth's eyes grew wide. "But that's-that's wonderful! Remy, sweetheart, you can go to school! You can go to Hogwarts!"

"Really, mum?" asked Remus. "But-but what about-you know?"

His father interrupted Hyacinth's answer. "That's what you need to think about carefully, my boy. You'd have to keep your lycanthropy a secret, of course; others wouldn't understand your condition. But you'd be able to complete your education, and Professor Dumbledore has arranged things so that you'd have a safe place to be every full moon. And-and Remus, you could make friends."

_Friends._ The word was filled with such promise that Remus felt as if he could choke with hope. "Father, do you think I really could make friends? Real, true friends?"

John gave him a sad smile. "Of course I do, Remus. But you must always be careful with those you think might not take kindly to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Remus. "Yes, I do. Completely." And Remus, being Remus, forced himself to contain his excitement. He was still incredibly happy that he would be allowed to attend Hogwarts, of course, but he reminded himself that he would have a long, long way to go if he, the monster, wanted to make friends. What he didn't know, however, was that he would soon find friends that he would be bound to for life.

(the7)

"Sirius Black!" shrieked Walburga Black. "Sirius Orion Black, you come down here right this instant!"

He sauntered downstairs, hands in his pockets. "Yes, Mother?" he inquired with an innocent expression. "What may I do for you?"

"How many times?" asked Walburga. "How many times have I told you not to fraternize with those with sullied blood? Kreacher has just told me that he saw you talking to that heathen, Dorcas Meadows! Sirius, she is merely a half-blood! Not worthy of the Blacks!"

Sirius plastered on a bored expression. "Yes, yes Mother, so you've said," he replied. "And just as you have told me a million times, I myself have told you that I do not care."

Walburga, however, ignored him. "I expect you to cut off all relations," she sniffed. "And in Morgana's name don't exaggerate. It's such a crass thing to do. It may be alright for Mudbloods to display their lowly roots, but you, Sirius, must uphold the family name."

Sirius didn't answer, but silently turned and went up the stairs to his room. Tossing himself onto his bed, he grabbed the well-worn Hogwarts letter he had gotten the week before. _Just one more week, _he thought to himself. _Just one more week, and I'll be out of this place._

(the7)

Diagon Alley sure was a lively place, mused James Potter to himself as he navigated its streets with his family. He had come out with his parents to do his Hogwarts shopping, and by the looks of it, so had every other student. There were girls giggling over the newest Witch Weekly magazine, and boys crowded around the Nimbus 1990-the fastest broom yet-in the window to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Which reminded him-"Dad, could we go look at brooms?" he asked Charlus, his father.

His mother, Dorea, was the one who answered. "Not now, James," she said firmly. "We need to get your robes at Twilfitt and Tattings, and you want to get your wand, don't you?"

James' attention was completely diverted. "Yeah," he replied eagerly. "Let's hurry, mum. I want to see what kind of wand chooses me." The Potter family first made a stop at Twilfitt and Tattings-"fit him with the best," Charlus told the dressmistresses-before finally arriving at Ollivanders. James burst his way into the narrow and shabby shop, followed by his parents. Mr. Ollivander greeted them.

"Ah, yes, I've been waiting," he said. "Dorea Black, ten inches, dragon heartstring and ebony. Handsome wand, suited to Transfiguration. Rather sharp and hard. And Charlus Potter, ah! Unicorn hair and black walnut, ten-and-a-quarter inches. Pliant. Strong, very strong, yes. And now, this is-?"

James stepped forward bravely. "James Potter, sir," he said. "I'm here for a wand."

"Hm, yes, I _was _wondering why you would visit my wand shop," answered Ollivander, with a completely serious expression. James couldn't figure out whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Let's get started, shall we?" Ollivander exclaimed, and the hunt was on.

James tried about a hundred wands, he thought, and he was growing a bit worried. He knew that he had magic, but what if no wand chose him? What if he didn't have enough magic to attract any wand to come to him? His worries, however, were for naught in the end.

Finally, Ollivander exclaimed, "Ah! Mahogany, eleven inches. Pliable, very, yes, and powerful; excellent for transfiguration. Try this one."

James took the wand, and as soon as he brought the wand swishing down showers of red and gold sparks lit up the musty shop.

"Yes, yes!" cried Ollivander, clapping his hands. "An outstanding match, very good indeed, Mr. Potter!" James' parents also clapped politely, beaming at James and his flushed, bright face. They proceeded to pay Ollivander seven Galleons before bustling out of the shop.

Once outside, James looked up at the sky. _Look out, Hogwarts! _he thought to himself. _I'm coming! _

(the7)

That night, somewhere near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, a girl hugged her new wand to her chest as she packed her trunk with clothes and books. She and her twin brother would heading to Hogwarts soon.

(the7)

Albus Dumbledore turned away from his window and towards his Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. "How did meeting the Muggleborn students go, Minerva?" he inquired.

"It went fine, Albus, just fine," she replied. "I must say, I have a feeling that we've got a promising batch of students this year. Especially those sisters. Imagine! Two Muggleborn witches in the same family! Their parents were awfully proud, I was glad to see."

Dumbledore glanced over at the manuscript. "Yes, I agree," he replied. "A very promising batch this year, indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Beginnings

**A/N:** Thanks for the support! Again, not mine, but I'm always desperate for reviews! C: Also, updated the first chapter-one line, really. You might want to go back and check.

The train station was jammed with people. "Mum," gasped Petunia, pushing her trolley, "why are there so many people?"

"It's the middle of the day, dear," she replied. "Of course King's Cross would be packed, I should have thought of it sooner. What was the platform Professor McGonagall said you two would board for?"

"Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters!" chirped Lily, thinking of the _amazing_ day the Professor had come to the Evans' home. She had turned into a cat for them! And she and Petunia were _witches_! And the visit to Diagon Alley, and, and-and her wand! Oh, everything was so wonderful.

"Hm, yes, odd, that, don't you think?" asked Harold, the girls' father. "Wizards are rather peculiar, telling us to walk into a brick wall to reach the station. If the Professor weren't so respectable, I would have sworn that we were being made fools of."

"Daddy," said an exasperated Petunia, "Of _course_ we'd have to go through someplace other people wouldn't see! It's fun!"

"Right, right," said an amused Harold. "Of course, sweetheart." The Evans reached the platform between nine and ten with no further problems.

"Here goes nothing, then," said Lily, and pushed forward without further ado.

"Oh, that girl," said Rose, their mother. "Always charging in headfirst!" She quickly held hands with Petunia and walked into the wall, leaving Harold to follow with the trolleys.

And-"wow," breathed, Petunia. The station was also packed with people, but unlike the station outside, the people in it were wearing all sorts of clothing-robes, and tall witches' hats, and-was that a vulture hat she saw? She heard snippets of conversation from all around her, and the subject matters were none she had ever heard of before: "Oh, I hope I get into my Quidditch team this year" and "Mum, I've forgotten Bathilda Bagshot's book at home!" _This is a new world_, thought Petunia in wonder.

"Well, this is it, girls," sniffed Rose. "I'll see you both at Christmas. Be safe, and write, you hear?" She gripped both the girls in a fierce hug and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. The girls' father followed her up with another bear hug and a kiss on the top of each of their heads.

"Good-by," he said, and clasped their hands briefly before letting go. He cleared his throat to try and cover up his suspiciously shiny eyes.

"Oh Daddy," cried Lily, "don't cry! We'll miss you, but we'll be back home before you know it!"

"I'm not crying," said an affronted Harold, and shepherded them onto the train. The girls quickly found an empty compartment, as they had entered the train pretty early, and rushed to open the compartment window to wave to their parents.

"Good-by," Petunia called. "We'll write you soon." They continued waving until finally, the train whistle blew, signaling their leave.

(the7)

The girls settled in their seats, chattering in nervous excitement. After a while, though, Lily nodded off; she hadn't slept the night before because she had been too excited. Petunia was left to stare out the window and watch the landscapes of London sweep by in exchange for green farmland. Pretty soon, Petunia tired of being idle and decided to study her schoolbooks. She wanted to be ready for anything Hogwarts threw at her. She hoped being Muggleborn wasn't too much of a disadvantage for her and Lily. Petunia took out _Transfiguration for the Terrible_ out from her trunk and began to read, losing herself in descriptions of turning matchsticks into needles and the visualization of the objects…

Petunia startled awake to the sound of the compartment door sliding open. There was a boy framed in the doorway, painfully thin and lanky; his dark hair was matted, and his face pale and sallow.

"May I come in?" he whispered, and although Petunia inwardly cringed away from his greasy hair and obviously shabby clothes, she felt more generous and kind than she had been before she had discovered that she had magic.

"You may," she said graciously, and even helped him put his trunk onto the compartment shelf. When she accidentally swayed into him, however, he seemed almost to collapse in on himself in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm-fine," he bit out. "Just-just a bit sore."

"That's not being just sore!" she cried, and gasped out loud when his robe sleeves slid up his arms with his movement, revealing dark, dark bruises in the unmistakable shape of a large hand.

"Who did that to you?" she asked, half-mesmerized, half-shocked.

"Nobody did anything to me," he growled back. His expression was ugly in anger, but Petunia could see the fear hidden in his eyes. They matched eyes with each other, and suddenly Petunia felt as if she knew him very well, almost too well for someone whom she had just encountered. Wasn't it strange that she would be even speaking to a boy like him, and wasn't it strange that she would feel _protective_?

In an uncharacteristic attempt to be gentle, she replied, "Of course not." Ignoring his suspicious look, she continued, "I'm Petunia Evans, and that's Lily."-motioning to her still sleeping sister-"We're starting Hogwarts this year. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape," he grunted, "First year, as well."

"Well, nice to meet you, Severus!" she smiled, and was gratified to see him relax a bit. "Sit down, won't you?"

They settled down, the two of them, and began to converse. Once Severus' tension slowly began to ease away, Petunia also became more and more interested in the boy. He was obviously mistreated at home, most likely, but he also seemed to know much about Wizarding things. They talked about going to Diagon Alley, and showed off their respective wands.

"Mine is phoenix feather and blackthorn," Severus said proudly. "I went to Ollivanders for it, and I managed to find the money-I mean, I was able to get it."

Petunia ignored his slip. "Well, _mine_ is dragon heartstring and fir," she said. "Unyielding, whatever that means."

"It's a very handsome wand," complimented Severus, and Petunia beamed.

"Yours isn't so bad itself," she replied, and they gave each other twin smiles of appreciation and understanding. Their conversation began to flow more smoothly, with Petunia asking Severus about Hogwarts, about their Headmaster, Albus Dumbedore, about the Wizengamot and Herbology and oh, everything she could think of. Severus, to his credit, replied to the best of his knowledge-although, he thought to himself, there wasn't too much he knew, being isolated in Spinner's End for most of his life. However, their discussion soon turned to the matters of Sorting, which Severus _did_ know about.

"You know how we get sorted then," asked Petunia anxiously. "I've read _Hogwarts, A History_, and it remained awfully mysterious about the process."

"I do know," answered Severus self-importantly, "and I'll tell you, but wake your sister so I can tell you both at the same time."

Petunia obliged, poking Lily in the shoulder. "Lily, Lily, wake up," she said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it, Petunia?" asked Lily, rubbing her eyes. "Oh!" she said, catching sight of Severus. "And who might you be?"

"Severus Snape," answered Petunia for him, "first year. He's going to tell us about how we get Sorted, Lily!"

"Really?" she gasped, and turned her rapt attention onto him.

Severus flushed a little, because it wasn't every day that two girls gave him their complete and utter attention.

"Yes," he said. "All you need to do it put on the Sorting Hat."

"Oh," said Lily, somewhat disappointed. "Is that it? A Hat? What's so important about it?"

"Well," he answered, "the Sorting Hat can talk."

"Talk!" Lily exclaimed, excited once more. "That's wonderful!"

Petunia entered the conversation. "What House do you want to be in, Severus?" she asked.

"Slytherin," he answered instantaneously. "My mother was one, and all her family before her."

"I see," Petunia replied. "What do you like about Slytherin?"

"They're cunning, and ambitious," he said proudly. "I need to be in Slytherin in order to meet the right people and make the best connections."

Petunia frowned. "That sounds kind of cold," she said. "Are you sure you like only Slytherin?"

Severus visibly tensed. "Well, that's the House that every Prince-that's my mother's maiden name-has been in. So I should be a Slytherin too."

"Not really," objected Lily. "You can be anyone you want to be! What House do _you_ want to be in, Severus? The House that you alone think is best?"

He appeared to be extremely reluctant to answer. "Well-," he faltered. "I mean-Gryffindor does sound alright. But how can I be Sorted into the House of the Brave? I'm not brave, not at all."

"The Sorting Hat will be the judge of that," said Petunia primly, "and I'm sure it will take your desires into account." Just then, a voice sounded through the train, informing that the Hogwarts Express was near the school. The students were recommended to put on their robes, if they hadn't done so already. Shooing Severus out into the corridor to change, Petunia and Lily hastily put on their own robes. It was time to enter school.

(the7)

"Firs' years!" Petunia heard, "Firs' years over 'ere!" She looked up, with Severus and Lily trailing behind her, to see the largest man she had ever seen in her life. She gasped with surprise and a bit of fear.

"Firs' years, then?" the man asked, his beady eyes peering down at them. Petunia relaxed as the fire from the torch he was carrying revealed the kindness and concern in his eyes.

"Yes," she replied. "Do we follow you, Mister…?"

"Ach, I'm no Mister," said he. "Me names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys and Grounds o' Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you lot." Raising his voice, he continued, "Firs' years! Firs' years all here, then? Follow me! He led them to the edge of the lake Petunia had seen as she had come down from the train. There were countless boats, canoes, really, floating on the water. She shivered. Would they have to cross the murky lake in this cold weather?

It seemed so, for Hagrid began to call out, "Four an' no more to a boat! Group up, now!" Petunia, Severus, and Lily clambered into the boat and looked out for a fourth member.

"There's someone over there!" said Lily, pointing out a boy with sandy hair standing alone. "Hey, come here!" she called, and he did.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "All the other boats were full."

"Not a problem," said the friendly Lily. "I'm Lily Evans, my sister Petunia Evans here, and Severus there next to you. What's your name?"

"Frank Longbottom," he said easily, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you." The introductions done, the four settled into an easy silence, watching Hagrid help a few other stragglers onto boats.

Finally, Hagrid called, "Ready now? All righ' there? Then-forward!" As one, the boats moved forward, propelled by some mysterious magic. Despite the sharp, cold weather, Petunia felt so happy that she felt a bit faint. As the boats glided forward, even the loudest of children were reduced to whispering. The smooth silence of the lake was almost sacred, and breaking it felt sacrilegious.

After a while, Hagrid yelled back, "Heads down in three, two, one-!" And they passed underneath a low-built bridge. The view after the passing however, was stupendous. Every student, both new and old to magic, let out awed sighs when they gained their first glimpse of the castle.

Petunia had never seen such a glorious castle-well, she'd never seen _any_ castle before, but she imagined that no other place could ever be as magnificent as Hogwarts seemed. She had no words for the flickering torchlights, the soaring silhouette outlined against the dark, silvery night sky.

"It's _beautiful_," Lily exhaled, and Petunia agreed with her completely. She felt like she was coming home, home to a place that would keep her safe through any danger.

(the7)

Professor McGonagall sure was strict, mused Petunia as the stern old woman headed back into the Great Hall to prepare for the first-years. The Professor had outlined the basic facts about the Houses, and how they would be their families for the next seven years. Petunia began to become very nervous. What House would she be Sorted into? What if she _wasn't_ Sorted into any House? What if they had made a mistake, and she wasn't really a Witch, and she would have to go back to a life of dull mediocrity on the next train? She didn't think she could stand anything like that happening. She looked to her right, and sure enough, Lily was as pale as a sheet. Even Severus, with his usual composed demeanor, seemed a little green. Petunia gathered in a breath. She was Lily's older sister, and she would act like it from now it. She nudged Lily.

"Are you nervous?" she asked Lily.

"Yeah," answered a trembling Lily. "What if I don't get into any House?"

Petunia had the urge to laugh, but suppressed it. They had thought the exact same thing! "Don't worry, Lily. Remember all the things you've done? You'll be brilliant, I know it." As she said the words, she remembered her own acts of accidental magic, and felt better herself. She was a Witch, and she knew it.

Lily's face shined at the unexpected praise from her sister. "You'll be brilliant too," she said loyally, and turned to Severus as well. "And you too, Sev," she said, coining his nickname. "If you want to be in Slytherin, good luck, but I hope we'll be in the same House either way. Friends?"

He gave her a painfully shy smile. "Friends," he replied, just as the Great Hall's doors opened.

(the7)

"Abbott, Alice," called Professor McGonagall, and a short girl with mousy brown hair scurried up to the stool. Petunia, however, wasn't paying much attention; she felt too uncomfortable, with the hundreds of pairs of eyes all boring into the first year students. She felt like everyone was staring solely at her. However, she wasn't blind enough that she would miss the ceiling of the Great Hall. To calm herself down, she cast her face up towards the twinkling night sky, even as "Abbott, Alice" was Sorted to Hufflepuff. Petunia remained oblivious to the Sorting; she didn't pay attention to any student, and therefore missed the surprised silence that filled the Hall when "Black, Sirius!" was Sorted to Gryffindor; she remained ignorant of it all until-"Evans, Lily!"

Petunia's head snapped forward, and watched with intent eyes as her sister walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat onto Lily's head, and oh, what were they doing, up there? She couldn't hear anything; was Lily talking to it? But as soon as it started it was over; about ten seconds into Lily's Sorting, the Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Immediately, the table to Petunia's right exploded into cheers and whoops. She noticed that there was an unfortunate prevalence of the color scarlet at the table. Lily stepped down from the stool, her face glowing with a radiant smile. She waved to Petunia and Severus merrily before making her way down and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Petunia took a deep breath. She knew she was next. "Evans, Petunia!" called the Professor, and Petunia tried to walk, not sprint, forward, as dignified as she could be. She sat on the stool, and waited with bated breath as Professor McGonagall placed the Hat over her head, cutting off her vision of the school.

_What do we have here, eh? _asked the Hat. _Another Evans? Not very common for magic to run in Muggleborn families like that, and oh, I can see why, oh yes, you two sisters will be talented indeed. Now, where to put you, hmm, oh you have a great mind, yes, and the Ravenclaws will help you there, no doubt about that…but what's this?_

Petunia tensed. She watched as the Hat took in her memories of teasing her sister for being different; she saw herself become more and more haughty and proud as the time flew by; she saw herself relaxing and becoming softer than she had been in years after finding out about her magic; and most of all, she saw her memories of her recent encounters with Severus and even, indirectly, with Frank.

_You're an interesting lass, _said the Hat, _but I can see that you need something more than knowledge. No matter, you'll still be able to reach your full potential without Rowena's help, though it would help. No, no, I'll give you some advice, dearie-try opening your mind up a bit. And who can help you better with that than-_GRYFFINDOR!

Petunia's head emerged from the Hat flushed, in both embarrassment and excitement; the Hat had seen all her ugly sides, and had told her her weakness, but she had been Sorted into the House of the Brave! That had to mean something! She hurried over to the table in red and gold, and sat down next to the screaming, cheering Lily.

"Petunia! Petunia! We're in the same House!" Lily cried, and grasped Petunia in a fierce hug.

Surprised at Lily's strong show of emotion, Petunia only then saw just how much Lily had been worried that they would be separated. Moved, she hugged Lily back. "We'll always be together," she promised, and watched Lily's face beam.

After Frank Longbottom was Sorted into Gryffindor as well, the only one left was Severus. Petunia and Lily watched his head go under with clasped hands and held breaths. Petunia knew Severus had wanted Slytherin, but she couldn't help hoping, couldn't help suspecting, that he would secretly want to come to Gryffindor…

His Sorting took a long time, perhaps the longest so far. He was obviously arguing with the Sorting Hat with something, but in the end Petunia saw his shoulders sag in acceptance. The Sorting Hat, sounding suspiciously more smug than the last Sorting, finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Severus staggered over to the table, seeming shocked more than angry that he had lost his argument.

"Sev!" called Lily, and the three sat down together, their conversations stopped in favor of the continuing Sortings. In the end, Petunia learned all the other people who had been Sorted; the Gryffindor House got two more boys-Remus Lupin, and James Potter-and two more girls-Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadows. Slytherin had received Evan Rosier and Narcissa Black; they were greeted with cool nods and claps. Hufflepuff gained Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKinnon, and Ravenclaw won the Lovegood twins, Xenophilius and Xenith.

When Professor McGonagall reached the end of her list, she swept away and was replaced by the Headmaster. Petunia took a breath. Headmaster Dumbledore looked like a wise old wizard from her storybooks; she felt as if she could instinctively trust and respect the benevolent-looking man. His eyes twinkled out from his long, pure white beard, and Petunia imagined that he had read her mind.

"I have only a few words to say to you all," he said. "Tuck in." Amidst the cheering students, he sat down after giving a final grandfatherly smile.

What followed was the grandest feast Petunia had ever seen. She didn't think she could have even imagined such a glorious spread! As they all stuffed themselves with steak and chicken and mashed potatoes with hot, steaming gravy, conversations began to start around them.

"Are you unhappy with Gryffindor, Severus?" asked Petunia.

"It's not that," he replied, with a frown on his face. "It's just-very unexpected. But-," he added with a small, lopsided grin, "I think I'll like it here."

"Good," declared Lily, and the tension broken, the three finished their meals in easy conversation.

At the end of the meal-and oh, how the desserts had been divine!-Dumbledore stood up again, and conducted the Hogwarts Song. Petunia and Lily couldn't stop giggling. How silly! After the song, he dismissed them all to their dormitories. The trio followed the prefect, Olivia Hornby, up what seemed like dozens of flights of stairs before reaching a portrait of a woman in a pink dress-called the Fat Lady, apparently.

"This is the portrait to enter the Gryffindor commons," said Olivia. "The current password with Draconia, but it is subject to change randomly. If you don't know what the new password is, just find any of the prefects or the Head Boy and Girl." They entered through the portrait hole, and emerged into a warm, cheerful common room with a merrily crackling fire.

"Girls in the dormitories on my left, same for the boys on my right," she said. "You'll find that your belongings have already been brought in. Sleep tight, and tomorrow morning either I or Henry over here will escort you to the Great Hall for breakfast. Eight o'clock sharp, ladies and gentlemen."

Petunia and Lily bid Severus goodbye, and headed upstairs to their dormitory. As there were only four first year girls, Lily and Petunia shared one room, while Dorcas and Mary shared another. Petunia was so tired that the most she could do was wash up and change clothes; as soon as her head hit the pillow, she dreamed.


End file.
